Many consumers prefer high end furniture that gives a luxurious look to a person's house or office. The problem with such furniture is that they are difficult to manufacture and assemble. In addition, the furniture may not have a luxurious feel and look, be sturdy and durable, and be capable of being manufactured at a reasonable price, and be available in a modular kit for assembly.
There is a need in the art for a bench that fulfills the above needs.